Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water
|image = File: Tino's_Adventures_of_The_Land_Before_Time_IX_Journey_to_Big_Water.png|Row 2 title = Film used|Row 2 info = The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water|Row 3 title = Starring|Row 3 info = Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kate Soucie Mona Marshall Johnny Yong Bosch Cassandra Morris Brian Beacock Kaiji Tang Akira Golz Samantha Hahn Micah Gursoy Matthew Gumley Rebecca Shoichet Thomas Dekker Anndi McAfee Aria Noelle Curzon Jeff Bennett Rob Paulsen |Row 4 title = Guest Starring|Row 4 info = Robyn Moore Tabitha St. Germain Ian James Corlett Tracey Moore Scott McNeil Ashleigh Ball|Row 5 title = Production company|Row 5 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Universal Pictures Universal Animation Studios Sonic876 Productions|Row 6 title = Distributed by|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|Row 7 title = Release Date|Row 7 info = TBA|Row 8 title = Preceded by|Row 8 info = Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze|Row 9 title = Followed by|Row 9 info = Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration}}Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water is the 9th Chapter of the Weekenders/The Land Before Time saga. It was planned to be re-edited Sonic876, and will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot When heavy rains create a mysterious "new water", Littlefoot sets off to explore the Great Valley. He quickly becomes friends with Mo the mischievous Ophthalmosaurus who has been isolated from his pod by the weather. When Littlefoot and friends get separated from their parents because of the Earthshake, they help Mo get back home to the Big Water, while avoiding a hungry 'Sharptooth Swimmer Liopleurodon'. On the way, Littlefoot and Mo discuss such interesting and see dangerous things like imaginary friends, the pliosaur, the concept of loneliness, and the true meaning of a brother. Trivia * Dot, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Oopsy Bear, Grumpy Bear, and Share Bear guest stars in this film. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Mona Marshall as Doraemon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue * Brian Beacock as Sneech * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda * Akira Golz as Princess Nella * Samantha Hahn as Trinket * Micah Gursoy as Sir Garrett * Matthew Gumley as Clod * Robyn Moore as Dot *Tabitha St. Germain as Cheer Bear *Ian James Corlett as Funshine Bear *Tracey Moore as Share Bear *Scott McNeil as Grumpy Bear *Ashleigh Ball as Oopsy Bear * Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike / Mo * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * Tress MacNeille as Ducky's mother * John Ingle as Narrator / Topsy Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Land Before Time crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Kenneth Mars Category:Films dedicated to John Ingle